nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Wasabi/Mater in the bathroom/Mater meets Holley Shiftwell
The way the Wasabi, Mater in the bathroom and Mater meets Holley Shiftwell scenes go in 's Adventures of Cars 2. (The screen shows Mater is driving around, whistling, and it is shown that he is carrying a lot of drinks.) Mater: (grabbing another drink from a waiter as he goes up a spiral ramp) I'll take one of them. Thank you. Never know which one McQueen will have a hankering for. (coming to one of the stands, where Daisu Tsashimi is one of the chefs) Hey. What you got here that's free? (notices some wasabi) How about that pistachio ice cream? Daisu Tsashimi: No, no, wasabi. Mater: Oh, same old same old. What's up with you? That looks delicious! Daisu Tsashimi: (gives a little piece of wasabi) Mater: Er...little more, please. It is free, right? (as Daisu puts more and more on) Keep it coming. A little more. Come on, let's go. It's free. You're gettin' there. Scoop, scoop. (as Daisu puts a whole scoop of wasabi on the box) There ya go! Now that's a scoop of ice cream! Daisu Tsashimi: (in Japanese) お悔やみもしあります/My condolences. Miles Axlerod: And now our last competitor. Number 95, Lightning McQueen! Lightning McQueen: (poses and shines his left headlight) Ka-chow! Thank you so much for having us, Sir Axlerod. I really look forward to racing. This is a great opportunity. Miles Axlerod: Oh, the pleasure is all ours, Lightning. You and both your teams bring excellence and professionalism to this competition. Mater: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (drives to the water fountain behind McQueen and Axlerod) Somebody get me water! (drinks some of the water) Aah! Oh, sweet relief! Sweet relief. (mutters) Francesco Bernoulli: (chuckles) Mater: (through the microphone) Whatever you do, do not eat the pistachio ice cream! It has turned! (the word "turned" echoes) Lightning McQueen: Sir Axlerod, (stutters) I can explain. This is Mater. He's... Miles Axlerod: No, I know him. (taps Mater) This is the bloke that called in to the television show. You're the one I have to thank. Mater: No, thank you. This trip's been amazin'! Miles Axlerod: (notices that there is some oil beneath him and Mater) Ah! He's a little excited, isn't he? Lightning McQueen: Mater! Mater: But wait, I... Oh, shoot! Lightning McQueen: Mater! Miles Axlerod: Has anyone got a towel? Lightning McQueen: Mater, you have to get a hold of yourself! You're making a scene! Mater: But I never leak oil. Never. Lightning McQueen: Go take care of yourself right now! (Mater leaves, while a staff member is seen wiping the oil. He and Axlerod both look towards McQueen, who gives a nervous smile while fainted.) Mater: (coming through the crowd) Comin' through! Excuse me! Leakin' oil. Where's the bathroom? (as someone points to a hallway) Thank you. I gotta go. (comes to the doors, which he cannot understand the Japanese writing or stick figures) Oh, er... (stammers) Er... (goes into the ladies' toilets) Women: (screaming) Mater: (drives out) Sorry, ladies. (drives into the men's toilets) I'm leakin'. (looks for an open toilet stall) I never leak. I never leak. I never leak, I never leak, I never leak. Oh, oh, I never leak. Oooh! (as someone comes out of a stall) I never leak, I never leak, never... (sees the design of a Japanese toilet) Wow-wee! (Jaunty piped music is heard playing, and Mater starts to move forward, then gets pushed by the moving door.) Mater: Oof! (as platforms around the toilet lifts him up) What in the...? (Then a video screen appears, with a Japanese toilet assistant cartoon shown.) Japanese Toilet Assistant Cartoon: (in Japanese) バスルームにようこそ。静かに座って、私たちは仕事をさせてください。これらのオプションのいずれかを選択してください。あなたはこのビデオを見ながらリラックスできます。/Welcome to the bathroom. Please quietly sit down and let us do the work. Please choose one of these options. Relax while you watch this video. (While the cartoon is talking, clamps from the platforms grab onto Mater's rear tires, while the television screen then shows a picture of a waterfall. The clamps then lift Mater's rear tires up.) Mater: Hey, that tickles! (unknowingly presses the bidet button) Japanese Toilet Assistant Cartoon: (in Japanese) あなたの要求が受信されました。/Your request was received. (giggles as she feels water spraying onto her undercarriage) (Suddenly, the water jets come out and spray water onto Mater's undercarriage.) Mater: Waaargh! Aaaahh! (Rod "Torque" Redline, in his Gremlin disguise, drives into the bathroom. He then closes his eyes, taking his disguise off, and drives to a sink.) Rod "Torque" Redline: Okay, McMissile. I'm here. It's time for the drop. (turns on his status bar, and gives off a radar signal) (Meanwhile, Holley is driving around the main room where the party is, when she hears beeping and looks on her left projection lamp to see the target located.) Holley Shiftwell: OK, so, the American has activated his tracking beacon. Finn McMissile: (through the radio) Roger that. Move in. (Then Rod notices that Grem and Acer are behind him. Getting ready, he gets out his concealed gun from his wheel, as Acer then lunges at him. Rod makes one shoot from his gun, but Acer slams into him, knocking him into the corner, where Grem repeatedly rams him.) Mater: (still being hit by water, repeatedly jabs different buttons on the control pad) Stop! Hey! Japanese Toilet Assistant Cartoon: (giggles, and speaks Japanese, as the soap button is pressed) Mater: Ah! (Then robotic arms spray soap onto Mater and scrub him, causing him to babble. Grem then tries to ram Rod again, but Rod begins turning and makes a head-on collide with Grem, as Acer then pushes Rod towards the stalls. One of the stall doors begins to open as Mater tries to get out, but Rod gets rammed into the door, pushing Mater back in, with the robotic arms again scrubbing him. Meanwhile, Holley is following the map to the beacon on her projection lamp, as it makes bleeping sounds.) Holley Shiftwell: Oh, you've got to be joking. Finn McMissile: What's the problem, Shiftwell? Holley Shiftwell: He's in the loo. Finn McMissile: (through the radio) So, go in! Holley Shiftwell: I can't just go into the men's loo! Finn McMissile: (through the radio) Time is of the essence, Shiftwell! Holley Shiftwell: All right. (drives towards the hallway) (Meanwhile, Rod is reversing towards the wall, then Acer charges again, but then the door of Mater's stall flings open, causing Acer to run into it. Mater then comes out.) Mater: Oh! Whatever you do, I would not go in there! (sees Grem and Acer) Hey! A Gremlin and a Pacer! No offense to your makes and models, but you guys break down harder than my cousin Betsy after she got left at the... (While Mater is talking, Rod uses a telescoping utility arm to attach a device with the photo of the mastermind's engine onto Mater's undercarriage.) Mater: (feels pain from the device attaching to him) ...altar! What the...? (notices Rod, who is damaged) Whoa. Are you OK? Rod "Torque" Redline: I'm fine. Grem: Hey! Tow truck! We'd like to get to our private business here, if you don't mind. Mater: Oh, yeah, sorry. Don't let me get in the way of your private business. Oh, a little advice. When you hear a giggle and see that waterfall, you best press that green button. Grem: Thank you. Mater: It's to adjust the temperature. Acer: Got it! Mater: And remember, it's in Celsius, not Fahrenheit. Grem and Acer: Get out of here! Mater: All right, then. And when she starts gigglin', prepare to be squirted! (Holley then comes towards the door to the men's toilet, and is about to enter it when Mater comes out.) Mater: 'Scuse me, ma'am. (drives away and then backfires) Oh! Dad-gum pistachio ice cream! (Meanwhile, Holley notices on her projection lamp that the tracking beacon is on Mater.) Holley Shiftwell: This cannot be him. Finn McMissile: (through the radio) Is he American? Mater: Look out, ladies! Mater's fittin' to get funky! Holley Shiftwell: Extremely. Finn McMissile: (through the radio) Then it's him. Holley Shiftwell: (drives over to Mater) Hello. Mater: Well, hello. Holley Shiftwell: A Volkswagen Karmann Ghia has no radiator. Mater: Well, of course it doesn't. That's 'cause it's air-cooled. Holley Shiftwell: Perfect. Erm...I'm from the Tokyo Station. Mater: 'Course, Karmann Ghias weren't the only ones. Besides the Beetles, you had your Type 3 Squarebacks with the Pancake motors. Holley Shiftwell: Yeah, OK. I get it. Mater: And before both of them there's the Type 2 buses. My buddy Fillmore's one of them. Holley Shiftwell: Listen! Erm... We should find somewhere more private. Mater: Uh... Gee, don't you think that's a little, uh...? Holley Shiftwell: Yeah, you're right. Impossible to know which areas here are compromised. So, when can I see you again? Mater: Well, let's see. Tomorrow I'll be out there at the races. Holley Shiftwell: Got it. We'll rendezvous then. (Then the screen shows Mater coming to McQueen, his team and the whole of Team Equesodor.) Lightning McQueen: There you are. Where have you been? Mater: What's a "rendezvous"? Luigi: Er... It's like a date. Mater: A date? Lightning McQueen: Mater, what's going on? Mater: Well, what's going on is I got me a date tomorrow. Guido: (speaks Italian) Non ci credo. Luigi: Guido don't believe you. Mater: Well, believe it. My new girlfriend just said so. (notices Holley in the distance) Hey, there she is. (waves to her) Hey! Hey, lady! See you tomorrow! (Holley hears and sees Mater calling to her, but she just drives away.) Guido: (speaks Italian) Non ci credo. Luigi: Guido still don't believe you. Category:Scenes